dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eduardo von Doom (Earth-Prime)
Eduardo von Doom (born June 20, 2003) is the monarch of Latveria. Personality Eduardo von Doom, for lack of a better term, is complicated. A complicated, withdrawn person, Eduardo was often overwhelmed with many complex emotions that he never fully disclosed. At times, he could appear cold, cynical, malicious, bitter, and sarcastic. He had a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, and had the ability to keep a room quiet without effort. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Master Brawler/Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist:' Eduardo has proven himself to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, as his combat skills are even sufficient enough to be able to not only fight on par against other very physically powerful experts of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, but also even defeat them single-handedly. He is able to effectively use his opponent's own momentum against them, and is a master of both offensive and defensive fighting techniques. His combat skills can even be still effectively used while he was in a weakened state or having deep hallucinations that made him not focused and much more brutal. Eduardo is one of the most deadliest combatants in the entire multiverse. *'Superhuman Genius-Level Intelligence:' Eduardo holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius, to the point of being at computational levels. His mind works sharply and with extreme speed, far surpassing most, if not all exceptionally intelligent humans. The most prominent display of this intelligence was in his years long war with not only the superhero community, but also the notoriously intelligent sociopathic gangsters, insane criminals, soulless psychopaths, sadistic assassins, egotist serial killers, vile scientists, nihilistic masterminds, misanthropic social darwinists, evil terrorists, alternate universe despots, Meta-Mutant threats, and intergalactic tyrants, whose intelligence were nearly unrivaled, even among Eduardo's highly prolific rogues gallery, in which he was able to not only successfully go head-on with his various antagonists, thwarting many of their unspeakable crimes, and sophisticated attacks, but also even ultimately prevail, exposing their crimes to the public, proving Eduardo holds sufficient intelligence, and strategic ability to be able to not only contend with his worst enemies, each of whom being infamous tacticians in their own right with many resources to use against him, but also outsmart them, even if it wasn't without extreme effort. This makes him the most intelligent individual on Earth, quite possibly the most intelligent individual in Dimension-Prime, and one of the most intelligent individuals in the entire multiverse. **'Master Engineer:' Eduardo has displayed familiarity with advanced, foreign, and futuristic technology that could not be easily comprehended by normal humans. **'Master Detective/Master Investigator:' As one of the greatest detectives, if not the greatest, Eduardo is an exceptional investigator, as he follows every lead and rumor to discover the truth behind any story. **'Master Leader:' Eduardo is an extremely skilled leader, with a large amount of charisma despite his intimidating persona, inspiring absolute loyalty to his people, who view him as a hero akin to George Washington. **'Master Strategist/Master Tactician:' Eduardo is extremely sharp and intuitive, able to quickly analyze the situation before him to understand the true nature before him, and had enough intuition that he was eventually able to figure out his enemies' true nature, which had eluded the whole world. He is also able to accurately calculate the level of power needed to defeat his enemies with minimal attention drawn from the rest of the world. **'Multilingualism/Omnilingualism/Polyglotism:' Eduardo is capable of fluently speaking every language. Category:Articles Written By Marvel-DC Unity